


野犬與軍犬

by cstone9876



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: 「軍犬的天性是服從。」Gavin拉著RK900的領子，那雙淺藍色的眸子一如往常冰冷，卻執著地看著Gavin，「你，要成為我的軍犬嗎？」





	野犬與軍犬

「軍犬的天性是服從。」Gavin拉著RK900的領子，那雙淺藍色的眸子一如往常冰冷，卻執著地看著Gavin，「你，要成為我的軍犬嗎？」

儘管用著最傲慢的語氣，但Gavin心裡其實沒個底。RK900是被分派給他的搭檔，他不像副隊長的塑料貴賓，用楓糖色的眼睛滲進Hank心裡，融化他的武裝。RK900強壯，冷淡，暴力。他是最優秀的德國牧羊犬，一旦咬住獵物就絕不鬆口。

 

Gavin聽說Connor對待仿生人有種怪異的溫柔。他在審訊室裡保護了一個殺人犯，在天台放走了異常仿生人，甚至手握槍枝卻沒有處決與他搏鬥的兩個性愛仿生人。好一個「仿生人獵手」，Gavin嗤笑。

Gavin天真地以為仿生人就是這麼軟弱的存在，就算RK900更快、更強，那又如何？無法手刃罪犯，就是失敗的作品。 

所以Gavin掉以輕心了，他把RK900養在身邊，讓他給他送咖啡跟午餐，叫他處理那些他看到就頭疼的文件。充其量，塑料也只能做到這些破事。

那一天，在底特律連綿的陰雨裡，一個通緝犯被舉報藏匿在下城區的廢墟。Gavin拽著他的塑料狗，罵咧著髒話開車上路。

我要求持槍許可，警探。RK900下車前對他說。

現在不是玩遊戲的時候。Gavin嘖聲。

我。RK900盯著他，一字一句緩慢地說。要求持槍許可。

Gavin愣住了，他在RK900的眼裡看見了某種令他毛骨悚然的東西，他一時半會無法將其定義。Gavin呼吸哽在喉頭，雨聲在他的世界裡模糊，僅存一片冰藍。Gavin掏出副駕置物箱裡的沙漠之鷹，交到RK900的手上。

別亂搞我的槍。Gavin下車前只是這麼說道。

然後一切都亂套了。Gavin追著通緝犯從後門離開，雨幕下他從垃圾箱後掏出了什麼黑色長型的東西。操，那個婊子養的有一把 **步槍。** Gavin還來不及震驚就感覺到右肩爆開一陣劇痛，警探的耳裡只剩下幾乎穿破耳膜的嗡鳴。他靠著牆坐下，喘息尖銳又急促。去他媽的，Gavin Reed要死在這個破爛地方了。 

槍聲大作。 

疼痛讓Gavin的意識比任何時候都更加清晰，因此他可以鉅細靡遺地描繪出那時候的灰色天空下究竟發生了什麼。

沙漠之鷹的子彈鑽進那狗娘養的腹部，RK900巨大的白色身影穿過淅淅瀝瀝的雨撲了上去，簡單兩個動作卸掉對方的右肩，沾了泥水的軍靴踩上右腕，膝蓋抵住胸腔，步槍應聲落地。通緝犯被仿生人徹底箝制在地，RK900應該幫他帶上手銬，給他宣讀那些無用的台詞，推搡他進入警車後座，故事落幕，底特律又恢復了和平。

但那沒有發生。

RK900的槍口對準了他的眉心。砰。雨水變成了紅色。

仿生警探起身，踢開步槍，再度舉起手槍，準確地朝著心臟又補上兩枚子彈。水窪化作血泊，沿著柏油的凹槽流淌至Gavin身邊。他看著自己肩上的血液順著手臂流下，最終和地上溫熱的腥臭匯聚成池。

行刑的劊子手將槍收回後腰，轉身，踩著穩定的步伐走到Gavin身邊。任務完成，警探。他純白的制服上衣噴濺了一身鮮紅，像是染血的一口尖牙。

Gavin笑了出聲，他笑自己怎麼這麼傻。Gavin Reed，你日夜和猛獸同籠，讓他給你倒嘔吐物一樣的咖啡，在燙嘴的時候往他臉上潑灑。你不給他套上項圈，還要求他像隻貴賓犬與你寸步不離。看看這都導致了些什麼，傻逼。

 

「你，要成為我的軍犬嗎？」Gavin咧著嘴笑。想馴服一隻野犬，是要賭命的。Gavin把自己的脖子亮出來，放任對方的利齒在動脈上游移。他這輩子瘋狂的事情足夠多了，爛命一條，這塊塑料想要就拿去吧，他不在乎。

可要是、要是他真的接受了Gavin——

「我從一開始，」RK900的舌尖品嚐著Gavin鼓動的脈搏，輕輕一咬，血液就會噴湧而出，輕輕一個音節，他就可以讓眼前的人類變成屍塊，「就是屬於你的，Gavin。」

人類顫抖著大笑。這個瘋狂的世界，看來還不肯放過他。

「作我的狗，得有個名字。」Gavin扣住RK900的下顎，「Nines。」

那一刻起，RK900成了Nines，野犬成了Gavin一個人的軍犬。以服從為天職，以命令為依歸。而Gavin提供的項圈，是他自己。Gavin把他的身體心靈和愛都給了Nines，Nines則用性命去護他周全。

屬於和被屬於，世上再沒有更純粹的情感了。


End file.
